1. Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to a magnetron for generating microwaves.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional magnetron for generating microwaves is used for a magnetron utilization appliance as typified by, for example, a microwave oven and is known as having a variety of constructions. In order to remove heat generated by the magnetron that accompanies the generation of the microwaves, an air-cooled type method or a liquid-cooled type method is used. In the liquid-cooled type magnetron, a cooling block provided with a coolant circulation pathway is used (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
A construction of the liquid-cooled type magnetron as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is explained with reference to FIG. 9 showing a whole construction of the magnetron and FIG. 10 showing a construction of the cooling block.
As shown in FIG. 9, the magnetron 100 is provided with a yoke 106 and the cooling block 110 accommodated within the yoke 106 so as to be held in close contact with an outer peripheral surface of a cylindrical anode body (not shown) accommodated within the yoke 106. The cooling block 110 has a circulation pathway 112 defined therein to flow a liquid for cooling the cylindrical anode body.
As shown in FIG. 10, the cooling block 110 is made of a material having a cooling function and formed into a generally rectangular parallelepiped. The cooling block 110 in the form of a rectangular parallelepiped has a side surface to which an inlet pipe joint 112A and an outlet pipe joint 112B both communicating with the circulation pathway 112 are connected.
The cooling block 110 has an annular continuous portion encircling the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical anode body and a discontinuous portion where opposite end portions of the annular continuous portion are opposed to each other. More specifically, the opposite end portions of the annular continuous portion are formed with respective flanges 114 opposed to each other, between which the annular discontinuous portion is formed. Each of the flanges 114 has two through-holes 115 defined therein. A tightening member 116 is inserted into the opposing through-holes 115 to tighten (screw-tighten) the flanges 114 by reducing the distance between the two flanges 114 to bring an inner peripheral surface of the cooling block 110 into close contact with the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical anode body.
Patent Document 1: No. JP 2011-192459 A